Sleep Deficiency Does Strange Things
by singingrain
Summary: Another silly SasuNaru oneshot. While a certian teme sleeps like a log, he gives Naruto some major problems.


Naruto was not getting any sleep that night. None, nada, zilch. He probably had bags under bloodshot eyes. Why, you ask?

Because of the teme.

No, really, it was all his fault.

He, Sasuke, and Sakura had all been on a mission when disaster struck. They had come upon enemy ninja who were by far their superiors in skill, and had barely managed to get away alive. Sakura had patched them up for the most part when they had gotten back into friendly territory, but they were still far from civilization, and were currently camped out in a tent in the middle of a forest.

They had set up mats inside, and Sasuke, being the worst injured, immediately fell to the center one and was out like a light. You could probably yell in his ear and he wouldn't notice.

Actually, you could do just this; Naruto had already tried it.

Anyway, after Sakura had fussed over Sasuke for a while, she had laid down on one of the mats next to him, and quickly joined Sasuke in slumber.

So, Naruto was left to finish setting up their makeshift camp, and when he was done with his task, he somehow managed to get his battered body back to the tent. He stumbled onto the remaining mat belly-down, his heavy eyelids finally able to close. He was just about to catch that elusive deep sleep when he felt something that would have shocked the dead awake:

Sasuke's hand squeezing his butt.

Naruto must have flown three feet up in the air. He landed with a thump, then thought to himself, _'For all of the times for Sasuke to finally get hormones… jeez, couldn't he have grabbed Sakura at least? She would have been ecstatic.' _

Naruto closed his eyes again after removing Sasuke's hand, and was about to fall asleep when he was once again disturbed by his sleeping team mate. Sasuke had reached out and pulled Naruto over –still asleep, mind you- and now had him in a death-grip hug. Naruto let out a muffled yell against the chest he was being squished against.

Naruto made valiant efforts to wake Sasuke up, but every time he moved or said something, Sasuke's hand would start to wander. Well, actually, Sasuke kept trying to feel Naruto up even when he was silent and still, but it seemed to get worse with movement and noise.

And that's how Naruto ended up in his…predicament. And something had to be done.

So far, Naruto hadn't been TOO loud, for fear of waking Sakura. But he decided to screw that idea to hell; it didn't matter if Sakura found them in this compromising position anymore, as long as he could get some damn sleep.

So he decided (while batting Sasuke's hand away yet AGAIN) that he would put his all into one last shout.

"SASUKE!!!"

Luckily, Sakura stayed asleep, and Sasuke's right eye cracked open a bit. Then it fully opened, and the left one lazily followed it.

"What?" he muttered sleepily. Naruto was slightly surprised that Sasuke wasn't more alarmed that he was clutching him, but Naruto's sleep-deprived mind deemed this information unimportant.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, meeting sleep-hazed eyes to his bloodshot ones, "Did you know you try to molest people in your sleep?"

Apparently Sasuke was not fully awake until this, because when he did realize the situation, he hastily pushed Naruto off of him and a light pink started to color his cheeks.

"S-sorry about that," Sasuke mumbled embarrassedly. Naruto simply glared and rolled over to his own mat.

Then after a few seconds a soft annoyed mutter was emitted from Naruto as he snuggled into his blanket. "Now if you had tried to grope me while you were awake, that would have been a different story…"

Sasuke looked shocked.

"Naruto…?" he said precariously.

No reply.

Well, if you didn't count snoring as a reply. Naruto was emitting some strange sniff-gurgle-snore.

Sasuke let a gentle smile play on his lips as he got up and went over next to Naruto's head. He kneeled down, then pulled his blonde's head onto his lap. Sasuke ran his fingers through the cropped hair, and he sat there and watched his dobe sleep for the rest of the night.

And, of course, all the while he was having the internal struggle of telling himself to NOT glomp the boy, no matter HOW molestable he looked.

---

**I've always thought Naruto was too cute for his own good! You agree, yes, yes? I've also always loved romance fics with sleep in them… maybe this stems from my love of sleep in real life? Anyway, this idea clamped onto my mind and decided it would not let go until I got it down on paper. Hope you liked it, and please review! **


End file.
